Karaoke Confessions
by Kuro Kiba
Summary: when the gang goes to a Karaoke bar and stayes the night, what will become of Mitsuru and Mahiru's relationship? will it become greater, or fall great lengths? R&R please! Rated for launguage on Mitsuru's part.
1. Getting Ready To Sing

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters from Crescent Moon. Only Mihiru owns Mitsuru's heart.

CHAPTER 1. "GETTING READY TO SING."

"Ah, its another day…' Yawned a just awoken Mahiru. Remembering that today was the day her, Akira, Mitsuru, Nozomu, and Misoka were going to a karaoke club, she changed her words to, "AAAAAH! It's TODAY!

"Tonight," she told herself, "is the night I tell Mitsuru that I love him."

Blushing at the thought. She had written a song for him that she was going to sing for him no matter what the reaction is.

"Or everyone else's reaction…"

Not realizing Akira had just bounded in.

"Reaction to what?" Said a way to happy for this early in the morning Akira.

"Um, nothing!" "J-Just how my karaoke voice improved!' "I-I-I cant wait for tonight!"

"Oh," Akira said disappointedly. "You might need to talk Mitsuru into coming though."

Thinking she had said more out loud than she had figured about her nervousness about what she was going to do today, she said,

"Why?" "He doesn't want to come?"

"Nope," Akira said, "He muttered something about a, "damn girl" and "stupid damn dreams guiltily forcing me into this" then he said "like hell I don't wanna go!"

Being Mahiru, she just now realized, that if Mitsuru didn't come, she would never get up the courage again to tell him. So she sped out of the room to Mitsuru's room to make sure he came.

**Mitsuru during that time**

He was having that dream again. He and Mihiru were in a cabin (for some strange reason that Mitsuru couldn't think of) sitting by a fire. Mihiru hugged Mitsuru and snuggled up to him. He pushed her away, softly. She said,

"You meanie, but you're a sweet meanie."

And kissed him. To Mitsuru's dismay when he woke up, he realized he kissed her back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed. "Why do keep having these damn dreams of that damn girl!"

He knew why. Every time she set those big watery brown eyes on him and asked for something, it was getting more and more hard for him to say no. Especially because he knew that if she really did kiss him, he would kiss her back. He had been waiting for a long time to tell her that he lov…. no, that he didn't HATE her,

"Ya, that's it. " He kept telling himself that.

He pulled a paper out from under his pillow and damned himself for being so weak that he couldn't tell her face-to-face. The items on the paper looked suspiciously (wow! I spelled a big word!) Alike to a sheet of music notes and words.

A/N- mwahahahahaha! I shall make you wait (not to long, I know how it feels waiting for a chapter……. Rrrr…. Fallen Angel Mitsu needs to update sooooon!)

For zee next chapter! R&R here people! REST AND RELAXATION! That's what you get from reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm so sorry for taking so long on the next chapter! Gomen asai! bows low please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer-I STILL don't own any Crescent Moon characters, and I never will, so sue me.**

**CHAPTER 2.**

**Back to Mahiru**

**As Mahiru skidded to a halt in front of Mitsuru's door, she thought she heard soft singing. But it abruptly stopped after her small collision with Nozomu. **

**"Careful princess, you wouldn't want to injure yourself on karaoke night, now would you?**

**Mahiru shook her head quickly, and said in what could only be described as a flurry of words,**

"**Mitsuruisntcoming! Why! Heneedstocomethisisreallyimportant!"**

"**Wow, wow, princess, slow down. And why does that grump need to come anyhow?" Purred Nozomu.**

"**I heard that." Came the familiar growl. "Why do I have to go damn girl, and why are you all standing in my door way!" yelled Mitsuru, king of mornings, at the crowd of now, Mahiru, Akira, Nozomu, and Misoka. **

"**We just came to see what happened because we heard a crash." Said Misoka.**

"**That, said Mitsuru, "was the most coordinated girl in the world crashing into batboy here in front of my doorway."**

"**Now no need to get sarcastic Mitsuru." Said Nozomu. "I was in a hurry, and I guess Mahiru here was to, so we walked into each other." "And I heard from her that she wanted to talk to you about some thing, so I suggest you talk to her about whatever she wants and get down to breakfast and eat the pancakes Akira justcooked." **

**Everyone waited patiently to hear what kind of fit Mitsuru would throw, but he just sighed and said**

"**Fine, everyone go eat and we'll be right down."**

**Everyone found this amazing and Akira said,**

" **Dang Nozomu, I think hell just froze over!" (I think it's Dang AKIRA, but whatever...)**

**Mitsuru just growled at the leaving crowd and asked what she wanted this time.**

"**Um, I just wanted to know why you aren't going to the club tonight." She asked timidly.**

**Mitsuru thought for a moment, "If I don't go, then I won't be able to……hmmmm……well, its now or never."**

"**Well, since you talked me into, I guess I'll just have to go." Said Mitsuru, who didn't know how stupid he sounded.**

**Mahiru was so surprised that she almost tripped again walking down the stairs, to eat pancakes with the Tengu whom tonight she would confess her love for.**

**A/N- the last line is worded a little funny, but it was so sweet, I just HAD to use it! Ha! The song that Mahiru uses is from Avril Lavigne and it is Miss.Lavigne's property and I do not intend it to be used as my own….So no sueing, kay? Hehheh. I really don't really think you guys know the meaning of READ AND REVIEW…… we are the only Crescent Moon fanfic. Writers, and we gotta stick together!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer-I STILL don't own Crescent Moon…heheh…but im working on it! Wait, did I say that allowed! Oops, scratch that! Haha!**

**FLASHBACK OF TWO DAYS BEFORE**

I'm tuggin' at my haaaair,

I'm pulling at my clooothes,

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows…..

The melodic words filled the stage of the empty Moonshine café' as Mahiru practiced her love song for Mitsuru.

I'm starin' at my feet,

My cheeks are turning reeed….

She hit a hard note as she saw Misoka walk in.

"Uh! Misoka! What a nice surprise!" Stuttered Mahiru as Misoka started clapping at the half done performance.

"I wouldn't know the person this is for would I?" Misoka said innocently.

"W-w-w-what gave you that idea Misoka?" Mahiru stuttered nervously.

"Well, for one, you are almost suffocating yourself lying to me, also because whenever you work in the bar, you start singing this song quietly, and whenever Mitsuru walks in you blush and stop so abruptly…It's a pretty song why do you stop?"

Mahiru sighed. "I really want to keep this a secret, so please don't tell any one…..ESPECIALY Mitsuru. Please!"

Mahiru almost started crying because her perfect plan being destroyed when she had been careless.

"Please don't tell! I really wanna get this right."…….. She paused and whispered so Misoka could barely hear her…."For…Mitsuru…'

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Akira was bouncing along crazily, trying to get everyone into the limo he had rented for the special occasion. He had revealed to everyone that the trip just HAPPENED to get turned into an over night trip. Every one (except mitsuru, who probably was excited but rather die than admit it.) was excited until Akira had told them to ,Mitsuru's distress, that there was room assignments. dumdumduuuuuum. doncha' just love me! everyone got into the limo and readily prepared for what might happen on their karaoke trip.

DeadlyLove186- guess what? its gunna get even more cute! i shall put mitsuru thru more phycological pain soon.

Fallen Angel Mitsu- heh, thanks for updateing, and sorry i havent been able too. my parents dont excacly AGREE with the internet.

ELEN- well, i finally updated and im glad you really liked it!

Jesusgirl883-i did NOT steal her idea for the story, please understand that! i was listening to a song about this girl and guy in a cabin... idea come's to mind i work with it! but please, dont be angry with me.

Ramsey-i dont know...he just hates her (pretends to, excuse me.) but secretly loves her. and wasent that movie we saw great?( the perfect WHAT!) Sara's face was pricless when he kissed her! heehee... inside joke.

A/N- I'm sooo sorry this is so short…..i absolutely LOATH writers block…..twitches from strain of thinking I shall write more after this danging writers cramp/block goes away……..we should sign a petition to outlaw writers block! Who's with me! whimper


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- SHUT UP ALL YOU EVIL PEOPLE WHO WANT ME TO OWN CRESCENT MOOOOOOON! I still don't…… (please excuse my lunicy, it tis' early, and I and I REALLY need sugar….yay for sugar! Enjoy another hearty helpin' of karaoke confessions!)

So you know, Koso-chan is my original character and she is just a friend of Mahiru's who can sing and play guitar, so don't think too much of her. I might do one on her later, but for now she's just a background character…..well, who's a dog demon.. heheh.

CHAPTER 4.

"Koso-chaaaaaaan!" Screached Mahiru. "I don't know if I could do it if you didn't come!" she whispered to Koso.

"Don't sweat it!" She answered. "I'd do anything for my friends…." Then she whispered, "Especially if it concerns love!"

Akira came running up to the two and asked,

"Who's that girl, Mahiru?"

Mahiru answered, "She's a friend from school, and she is also the entertainment

for tonight before karaoke starts."

"Hiya!" Said Koso.

"Hi" said Akira.

"I'd just like to know," asked Akira. "You don't sound Japanese, where are you from?"

He got a smack on the head from Nozomu said that it's not nice to ask that of a pretty girl. His efforts for flirting where ruined when a boy came up and took Koso's hand and said

"hiya's. Im Kai. I'm Koso's boyfriend and also the drum player for "No Good World." Everyone ('cept Mahiru) looked confused, so he said it was the band playing here from America.

"All the way from America!" Yelped Akira.

"What's the big deal about _America?_ Asked Mitsuru.

"RRRRRRGGG……" growled Kai and Koso. "this must be _the_ guy, right Ru-chan? Asked a very ticked off Koso.

Mitsuru asked in his grumpy self,

"And who is this _American _girl?"

Now Koso isn't the type to hurt people (to badly anyway) but this was taking all her control not to pulverize Mitsuru on the spot.

"I'm Koso Yasha….. " "You must be the grumpy baka who always is mean to ru-chan!" 

Mitsuru almost choked on the name "Ru-chan" but came up with a smart reamark of his own.

"ah, you've sure got a lot of Japanese down, do you know this one?" "Bakabakashi?"

Koso did get a lot of Japanese and was enraged at the name he called her…. **You see, Bakabakashi is an almost direct translation of "dumb blond". Koso's hair is white, so it looks blond, and he just took an American name and directly translated it into Japanese, that REALLY insulting.**

Everyone eyes got wide, especially Kai's, who balled his hand into a fist and socked Mitsuru in the stomach. Mitsuru might not have even flinched if he knew it was coming. But it was a totall surprise, and he went down.

"What did you just call her, dude!"

Koso suddenly pushed Kai and (not TWO hard) and said

"YA don't haf'ta hit the poor dude!"

"But he called you a _dumb blond_ Koso-chan!" Kai whined back.

Mahiru was trying to comfort the chocking Mitsuru who was on his knees when Mitsuru said,

"RG, your gonna pay stupid!" "Get off me damn girl! He yelled at Mahiru.

Nozomu and Akira came up and Nozomu almost spit out the tea he was drinking when he saw Kai standing over Mitsuru with his hands balled.

"I see all of you are having fun over here!" Laughed Nozomu.

Mitsuru got up slowly and muttered something about "Damn foreigners punching demons that could kill them in one punch."

"ah! Don't hurt him Mitsuru!" Yelped Mahiru.

"He can't hurt me!" " Let'im try!" Taunted Kai.

But Koso got in between them and yelled stop.

"You two wait 'till later or take it outside!" "I just mopped these floors for HOURS I will not have blood spilled in here before the club even opens!"

Mahiru got a little scared over the "spilling blood" thing, but asked quietly,

"U-um.. C-can we practice our karaoke before the club opens?

Akira happily said, "ya, can we! Pleeeeease Koso?"

While still holding onto a struggling Kai, she said

"Sure! The stage is right up there, let me kick up the volume, an hook up the sound!"

**Half An Hour Later**

The bar's filled with people, and Mahiru is almost ready for big dabute ……she just kept telling herself ,

"Three more songs…"

"Two more songs…oh, God, I don't know if I can do this!"

With the last song…Which just happened to be "Why Should I Care" By Avril Lavigne.

(Akira had to step out for a minute because that song was REALLY, REALLY loud.) Misoka gave Mahiru a helpful glance, and she got onto stage after Koso called her up……

A/N-oooooo! I loooooove cliffees! Well, I actually hate them, but still, they're so scary!

Can you imagine how Mahiru _feels_ right now! So scary! Well so you know, I probably will make a short story on Takoso…..I am so embaressed to admit it, but Kai is a character from….gulps BEYBLAAAADE! I love Kai so much! He's so cool! I don't like the show, but I can like Kai, can't I?


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer-DONT SHUN ME FOR NOT OWNING CRESCENT MOOOOOOOOOOON! im still working on it. twirls her hands evily, and laughs maniacly mwahahahahahah!

chapter 5. "The Proformance of Love"  
After a half an hour of Koso's "American songs" she called up some one silently from the crowd. That some one was a very disoriented and scared looking Mahiru. 

"Its time." called Koso sofltly.

Mahiru climbed up on stage slowely to the surprise of all of the people with her...Including Mitsuru.

Koso took a bigger microphone, and said into it,

"This is my friend Mahiru. I know i'm not supposed to let any one sing yet, but Hiru-chan has a very special song she wants a special some one to hear. She made this song from her heart...Mahiro cut in,

" With help from Koso-chan!"

"Only a bit a help from me." she said modestly.

"Well, anyway, she worked VERY hard on this, so if anyone gives her a hard time, their gunna have to go by me!"

She clentched her fist at this, and everyone knew that she wasnt joking.

"Ol' Hiru-chan wants her feelings to be heard by this person who is special to her."

During this whole thing, Mitsuru was thinking deeply,

"Who would she be talking about? Maybe her aunt, or a friend? But her aunt isn't here and neither are any of her friends ..."

"Mahiru Shiraishi someday wants to be know as Mahiru Suou."

Mahiru winced of embarassment at that. Akira, Nozomu, and Misoka all choked on their own spit when they heard "Suou". Mitsuru redened and knew he had never been this frightened and excited or surprised in all of his life. 

"S-she wants to MARRY me"  
Mahiru snuck a quick look at everyone to see they were turning purple and Mitsuru...well, she didn't even want to look at Mitsuru the fright that he would rip her to peices the moment she looked up.

"So lets all give a warm welcome tooooooo... Mahiruuuuuuu Suouuuuuuu! erm, excuse me, Shiraishi.

"Give 'er a beat fella's." She told Kai and the rest the band.

A beat came on. (This is an Avril Lavigne song.) Koso started playing the guitar real easily giving Mahiru a kiss on the forehead and told her,

"Go get 'um Hiru-chan!"

Koso and Mahiru started with some nice slow dundundundudnudnudndu dududududunenen.  
then started singing. (Koso only in back ground of course)

As Mahiru started to sing the dum dums she thought she might burn from how much she was blushing...

I'm tuggin at my haaaair i'm pulling at my clooothes i'm tyrin to keep my cool i know it shows i'm starin at my feet my cheeks are turnin red i'm serching for the words inside my head

i'm feeling nervous tryin to be so perfect cause i know your worth it your worth it

ya!

if i could say what i wanna say i'd say i wanna blow you away.  
be with you every night am i squeezing you to tight? 

She snuck a quick look at Mitsuru at that line.

if i could say what i wanna see i wanna see you go down on one knee marry me today, Mitsuru's eyes got big.

i guess im wishin my life away with these things i'll never say

it wont due me any good its just a waste of time what use is it to you whats on my mind if it ain't comin out we arent goin' anywhere, so why can't i just tell you I care?

Mahiru went on with the chorus, until the song ended with... (the chorus is the ones in between these)

whats wrong with my tongue these words keep slippin away i stutter i stumble like ive got nuthin' to say Chorus

chorus  
with these things i'll never say.  
with these things i could never saaaaaaaaay...

Mitsuru and everyone else in the bar where stunded to a silence when the last note was played.  
He never knew all that,  
"She wants to be perfect for me"  
"She wants to MARRY me"  
"She's nervous with me"  
"Ahhh...she ...CARES...for me?""

A/N-aaaaaw! isn't it so KAWAIIIIIII? i love this story, it's just really sweet that she wants to confess her love to Mitsuru by song...it is a very pretty song, look up the song somewhere...it really is perfect for this story...thanks Lavigne-sempai, you have prooven me a good idea person (whatever ther're really called...) there WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER! IT MIGHT TAKE ME A BIT, BUT THERE WIIIIILL BE ANOTHER CHAPIE! PLEASE R&R i neeeeeeed some confidence in my writing (block,cough,block) my reviewers are the only things that can save me! (once again, it 'tis late...well, you get the picture) she's unstable,cough, unstable! ah! stop you little, evil, vile, scummy, (so many good names, so little people to use them on) eeeeevil,you said evil twice. ah! make it stooooooooooooooooooop!...Happy days all you oh so different than me if you mean different from you, by meaning sane, then yes, your right Are you finished! Yes, please do go on. AS I WAS SAYING, i need to get rid of this writing block, and this little voice in my head! byezie! yes, tah tah!

So ya know, I changes the words a little in the song...Just a bit though. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- i really dont own Crescent moon, oK! leave me alone about it.

i dont really know how to have mitty-chan feel, he is very surprised, but what else... oh no! im being semi-serious! the world is coming to and end! aaaaaaaaaaaah!

chapter 6. "Mahiru Makes her Move"

"S-she LOVES me!" 

Watching Mitsuru argue with himself was quit funny. He didn't want to admit he loves Mahiru, too... but when she walked off that stage her red hot skin looked beautiful, and her briliant eyes lit up the whole place...

"Gawd damnitt!" he screamed at himself. "You can't lie to yourself Mitsuru..."

He had seen that look she gave him... it was a tell-me-wether-you-do-to-or-do-not-too look.  
but he didn't know...he knew he felt something...but did he want to MARRY her! He thought for a moment, and for a split second, he screamed as hard and loud as he could at himself that, yes, of course he loved her. Then his mean self came into play, and he thought

"Hell no! But she just said she...lov...no, she didn't say that...that..that...scary...word.

suddenly, her haunting face came into his vision, it said "Mitsuru? I, I-I love you"  
now images like that are plain creepy for Mitsuru. He heard, in one single small and quiet, but heart peircing cry, that Mitsuru knew to be Mahiru. He looked around at the moonlight bandits inquisitivly staring at him, waiting, hoping, he'd give her the right answer.

Mahiru's point of veiw at that time

"Oh kooosoooo! He hates me now!" Koso held as best as she could onto the shaking and trembling girl. Hiru-chaaaaan...I'ts ok, why do you think he hates you?"

"Be-because, "Mahiru sobbed, " Did you see the look he gave me? It was of absolute disgust!"

"Well," thought Koso, "He did give her a look, but it was one of absolute SURPRISE, not disgust.

"I bet he's also mad at me because i embarassed him in front of all my friends..."

"You didn't embarass him,"said Koso. "You told him you're feelings, and that's how it is..."

Mahiru let out a shrill, sad, and painfully silent cry, that left her utterly empty.

back to Mitsuru's view

Mitsuru was left hurt after that last cry he heard, he pushed past the hordes of drunken karaokee's and silently slipped backstage. He heard Mahiru's sobs and Koso's coo's first, then he heard signs of ...mit...su...ru...mit...su...ru! between cries.

Mitsuru touched Koso silently on the shoulder and pointed to the door, hoping she understood. Silently he thanked anyone who listened that she did, and she gave Mahiru's shuddering body to Mitsuru without disturbing Mahiru. Koso left, telling him as she went,

"If you hurt Mahiru or her heart, you will feel the wrath of a demon." as quietly and evily as she could. 

Mitsuru brushed his hand against Mahiru's face, and gently kissed her on the lips. This woke Mahiru up fully and completely. As his hand crept up her face, Mitsuru knew that he had to be kidding himself if he thought he didn't love Mahiru. Her lips pressed back, and before he knew it, they had both come up for breath. He didn't want the kiss to end. So Mitsuru kissed her again. Mitsuru asked squeekily

"Ma-Mahiru?"

she nodded against his chest.

"wou-woul-would y-you m-m-m-m-mar-r-ry me? He was shaking so much, he could barely get the words out of his mouth, as if it was alraidy to filled with Mahiru's kiss.

A/N- mwahahahaha! i'm so mean! but not much, cause i'm such a romantic...sigh i just love to love. I'm really sorry this chapter was so short, I promise to make it longer next time, kay? remember, we Crescent Moon writers gotta stick together! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-ok, I...DONT...OWN...CRESCENT...MOOOOOOOOOON...!

Chapter 7. "Crusading Kareokee's"

"Will you marry me?"

These words filled Mahiru's head. (in her mind, she didn't hear the studering.)

Mahiru silently whispered,

"I'll have to think about it."

Mitsuru knew she was joking, and whispered back,

"Oh, so thats how it is huh? i come in here to ask you to marry me, and you say you have to think about it?"

Mahiru gigled and said,

"yep!"

Neither of them saw the moonlight bandits come in and watch them cuddle, so they didn't hold back on the so sugary it's almost sickening names. (by that i mean they were saying sweet things to eachother. eeew!)

"I-I didn't know you cared, too Mitsuru..." whispered Mahiru into Mitsuru's hair.

"W-well, um," he stuttered at Mahiru's non-shyness."I always have."

"Ahem," Nozomu said. " Hate to break up this sweet little moment, but the crowd is geting restless yelling for an oncore..."

Mitsuru and Mahiru split apart quickly.

"U-um," They both said, "what?"

"On...core..." Misoka said. "It means they want the princess and Yasha-san to do another song.

"O-o-ok!" Mitsuru helped Mahiru up. 

"What song should we sing?" Asked Mahiru.

"I, have got that covered, Suou-chan! 

"S-Suou-c-c-c-chan!" yelled Mahiru.

"Yep, and you need to get out there the before crowd comes up here and breaks my nice clean stage." said Koso.

So Koso and Mahiru went on stage, to the delight of all the karaokee's, and started singing the song Koso whispered to her.

koso grabed the head mike and tossed one to Mahiru and they fitted them on as koso said, "Hiya everybobyyyyyyy!"

She got a roar from the crowd.

"I Know there are some Americans out there, so alot of you won't know this song, but since its independence day back at home, alot of our bands loyal fans followed us here, to "The Inu-Chan Cafe'" So us, No Good World, (they got some loud cheers) and my friend here, Mahiru Shiraishi,who just got proposed to back there... Roars from mostly the Moonlight bandits but everyone else too arose at this. Are gunna sing an American song from the 70's. 

"Give us a beat fellus!" she yelled to the band and ALL the Americans cheered at the familliar song

HEEEEEEEY! DO IT NOW! yay hey!  
hey, once i was a boogie singaaaaaaa playin in a rock and roll baaaaand!  
i never had no problems, ya,  
burnin down those one night stands then every thing around me, ya,  
got to start to feelin so loooooow and i decided quickly yes i did, to disco down and check out the shoooow

ya they were dancin and singin and movin to the gruvin and just when, it hit me, somebody turned around and shouted PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC WHITE BOOOOOY!  
PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC RIIIIIIIGHT!  
PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC WHITE BOOOY LAY DOWN AND BOOGY,AND PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC TILL YA DIIIIE,heh heh TIL YA DIIIIIIIE! ya heh!   
i tried to understand this.  
i thought they were out of their miiiiiiiinds how could i be so foolish how could i.  
to not to see i was the one behind so still i kept on fighting, weeeeeeelll, losin' every step of the waaaay,  
i said i must go back there,  
i got to go back there,  
to check and see if every thing was still the same chorus

PLAY THAT FUNKY MUUUUUUSIIIIIIIIIIC!

All the Japanese people there didn't know what in the heck every one was screaming and dancing about. This music was funky?

As the song ended Mahiru and Koso high fived each other and yelled into the mikes,

"Let the karaoke fun begiiiiiiiiiin!"

AFTER KARAOKE'ING FOR 2 HOURS

"I can't beleive our trip is almost over!" said Mahiru to Akira after she got off the stage.

"Uh uuuuuuuuh!" said Akira. "You forgot we're spending the night here!"

Everyone's eyes got big, and Nozomu cried,

"What else could happen!" " Mitsuru proposes to the princess, She confesses her love in song, Mitsuru get knocked out by a human, and Mahiru sang "Play That Funky Music" with an American!"

"Sounds like a pretty normal night to me." Said Misoka

And off they went, to do some more karaoke'ing before the "fun filled" night ahed of them.

A/N-Ayaaaaa! heehee! i loved the song that Mahiru and Koso sing, i was gonna have it be, "Hey Mickey" but i couldent find the lyrics so i decided on this one instead! it still worked, it's just not as funny. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPPIE! so stay tuned for how their night is going to turn out! mwahahahahahahahahaah! p.s. The song "Play That Funky Music" is REALLY funny! if you get the time, look it up! 


End file.
